


Tell me a story, uncle Gabe.

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Castiel and Dean were sent into a fairy tale parallel universe created by Gabe, the Trickster. Sam will try to help, but this adventure have a reason to be. And Gabe want to end with the Destiel suffering.





	Tell me a story, uncle Gabe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! This is my second prompt from today, it was requested by an Anon and it took me some.time but it was really fun! I hope you enjoy this!  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

“What are those, kid?” asked Gabe, not really that interested in what Jack was reading, he was bored since he decided to move to that bunker… just because he thought seeing his brother trying to not get gay in front of Dean and Dean trying no to get that gay in front of Cas would be fun. But he was wrong. Two days passed, and the sexual tension between those two was killing him.  
Jack stopped reading and with a big smile, he showed his uncle the book.

“They are fairy tales. Very entertaining to read. You want one of them?”answered the boy. Gabe frowned, and with a disgusting face, he said.

“No no. Thank you. They are so unrealistic as my dream to get some fun here.” In that moment they saw how CAS, Dean and Sam arrived to the bunker after a hunt. 

“That was dangerous.” Analyzed Castiel, looking at Dean as if he was scolding him. Sam passed by them, right to the kitchen.  
“I need some fresh water.” He just said.

“What happened?” Wanted to know the Archangel.

“Nothing” answered Dean, with his typical dimples of discontent, but Cas didn’t think it was nothing.

“We were hunting a vampires nest and Dean decided he will do the kamikaze move. He didn’t wait for Sam and me and he almost get bad hurted.” The seraphim explained, looking at Dean again, this time with concern in his blue eyes, Dean stayed quiet, just looking back at CAS. 

“Aaaaaaand here we go again!” exclaimed Gabe, standing up with his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Jack blinked. He caught Cas and Dean attention for sure. “GAZE COMPETITION! I could say who will lose. Everyone in this bunker.”

Dean caughed awkwardly, but Cas didn’t get the message.

“What do you mean, Gabriel?” the angel tilted his head trying to understand his brother. But Gabe just gave a deep breath.

“Ok…Ok… this will take forever and I just can’t stand it. Sam maybe can, but I can’t. So. You will solve this…”the Archangel was circling with this finger pointing them “novelistic shit you both have here right now.” Finished Gabriel, snapping loudly, he made Cas and Dean disappeared. At the same time the fairy tales books moved by itself and Sam went out from the kitchen.

“What was that?” asked Jack, with a very confused face. 

“Where are Dean and Cas?” wanted to know Sam, looking at Gabe with scolding eyes. He just shrugged, and say…

“Do you like fairy tales?”

Dean was using a frac. He was using a fucking frac in front of a big, golden door. He couldn’t remember how he've get there or what was he doing there.

“What the hell…?” he started to curse, when someone opened that big door.

“Do you have a ticket, sir?” asked the person who’s have open the door, he looked like some kind of servent.

“Ticket?” repeated Dean, putting both of his hands inside his pockets… he wasn’t sure why he had a golden ticket on his right hand… he lended the servent the ticket, and the guy let him in.  
The room was huge. And there were this fancy stair leading him to somewhere… the seventh pointed ceremoniously the stairs, and Dean just followed the pace.

There was a big announcement at the right, it said PRINCE CASTIEL WILL CHOOSE HIS WIFE TONIGHT.

“Castiel??”murmured Dean, he went up the stair and the room was full of people, dancing, and screaming hysterically, clapping his hands.

“Castiel! Choose me!! Choose me!!” screamed the people.

Dean frowned, he just had to give one more step, but someone just run in front of him, pushing him, and making him fall.

Dean didn’t hear an apology, he was so pissed, he tried to stand up, when he saw a hand in front of his face, someone was helping him. He looked up, and saw a beautiful man, with the bluest blue eyes, dressed exquisitely in color blue too, he was tilting his head somewhat confused, in that moment, sparkles started to fall, surrending them, Dean was speechless. Was he a kind of angel?  
“Do I know you?”asked the apparition, Dean took his hand and stood up, his gaze was so intense. He couldn’t take away his green eyes from him.

“I… I don’t… I can’t tell you because I can’t remember…”said Dean.  
“My name is Castiel. What’s yours?”asked Cas, still looking at him on that way. Dean swallowed, and noticed everyone was muted, and looking at them in amazement.  
“I’m… I'm Dean… Dean Winchester…”responded Dean, and he saw one of the lightbulbs on the ceiling were doing those sparkles, the servent appeared.

“Sorry, sir… I will change this lightbulb right away… you should start the dancing…”said the guy, Cas glared at Dean again.

“I will dance with you… if you want to. I can’t remember my past too… but I’m sure… I saw you before…”affirmed the angel, Dean was blushing. He was sure about that too. This man was so gorgeous. He just let him lead him and they danced.  
Till the clock announced it was midnight.

Dean felt an urgency of running away, He didn’t know why. Castiel noticed it.

“Is something wrong?” asked Cas, Dean glared at him confused.

“I don’t know, I just know I have to go.” He said, running away, Castiel tried to stop him, but it was too late, he arrived to the golden door, and he found Dean's black shoe.

“I will find him…” Castiel whispered.

“Why did you do this??”Sam was trying to figure out how to rescue Dean and Cas from this new Trickster madness.

“Don’t blame me, Sammy boy, you know that sexual tension will kill us all.” Gabe fenced himself. 

“You won't help us to rescue them, so I have to find a way to…” but Jack interrupted him, lending him a book.

“I think I found them. They are in the Cinderella tale…. Here…” pointed the boy, and they could see Cas and Dean as a caricature. Sam blinked.

“I will try a crazy thing…”murmured Sam “Jack, find me a pen. I will rewrite the end of this story.”

Castiel searched for Dean in the entire city, till he found a big house in which one lady lived with her two ugly daughters… and he had heard, there was a servant living with them  
Castiel insisted, so he could enter that house, and he found Dean cleaning there.

“Dean… is that you?”asked Castiel, tilting his head. Dean was in shock. He saw the prince had his black shoe in his hand.

“What are you doing here? We can’t be together, you are a prince and I'm just a servant.”said Dean, lowering his face in shame. Castiel smiled fondly.

“That’s not true… we need to find out what we are…” he smiled at Dean again,and kneeling in front of him, he put him the shoe. It was perfect. But Dean felt something strange inside the shoe. He took it off again, and he found a note, it said.

“Pookeepsie” Dean blinked, but his eyes were now on Castiel’s.  
“Cas?”asked the hunter, but they disappeared again.

Castiel appeared in a dark forest.

“Dean??!!” he called out loud, he could remember his friend's eyes recognizing him, and that made him remember too. He was sure this is one of his brother tricks… he saw a castle so he decided to go there… “Fairy takes and castles… ok.” He murmured, and started to walk towards it.

When he entered that antique place, he heard glasses crashing and someone screaming as an animal in pain. That came from upstairs. So he ran there.

The sounds were louder and louder, and he found out it came from a room. He opened the door very slowly… and he saw a big and disgusting monster, crying and crashing things.

Castiel was afraid that monster had killed Dean, but when the creature turned around to see him, there were something familiar in his eyes.

“Dean?”asked Castiel, approaching the monster, the creature with lion head covered himself, and said with a loud voice.

“Go away, Cas! Please don’t see me like this!”

“I would never leave you. Besides….we have to find a way out from here.”

“But I’m a monster. I’m a horrible monster, and I’m afraid if you get near me… I could destroy you.” Said Dean, still covering his ugly face. Cas smiled.

“I really doubt that. You are not a monster. You've never been a monster.”said the angel, putting his hand on Dean's. The hunter uncovered his face, and their eyes met again. “I love your soul. You'll be always beautiful to me, Dean.” Dean blinked.

“You… you love me, Cas?” asked the hunter, Castiel approached his lips to Dean's lips.

 

“I do.” The angel whispered, kissing him softly. 

Then Dean became a human again, in the middle.of that sweet kiss.

They pushed appart slowly, and they were on the bunker again. Sam and Jack were looking at them with wide eyes, and Gabe was clapping happily.

“This is what I call… a happy ending. You are welcome.” the Trickster said, winking at them.


End file.
